


Mine

by Snoweylily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Loki, Chocolate, Crack, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama Queen Loki, Evil Avengers but Not Really, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hilarious, Humor, Loki-centric, One Shot, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoweylily/pseuds/Snoweylily
Summary: What if Loki had a deep dark secret that no one knew about? What if the Avengers started getting suspicious? What if they refused to stop asking? What if this deep dark secret was actually Loki's weakness? His one fatal flaw? What if this secret was something he was so ashamed off, not even Odin himself knew? What if this deep dark secret was simply just... Loki had a Sweet-Tooth?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My 20th fanfiction, set in Third Person Point of View, and is a fluffy little one-shot centered around an adorable Loki Laufeyson!  
> Rachel :)
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=vilcp1)

**Part 1/7 - Tony Stark**

* * *

"Loki?"

"No".

"But Loki!".

"I said no, Stark".

"Please?"

"No way".

"... Pretty please?"

"NO!" He yelled, spinning around to face the genius "I am NOT eating it, Stark!".

Behind them, from the safety of the couch, the rest of the Avengers watched in amusement, the TV long sense forgotten.

Clint smirked, "Who knew Reindeer Games hated chocolate so much?"

In the next second, Loki had locked eyes with him, and the archer immediately shrunk back under the harsh gaze.

"I do not 'hate' chocolate, Barton" He growled.

"Then take one!" Tony exclaimed, offering out the box again, "Please Loks, for me?"

Loki stared at him for a minute, before seeming to actually soften slightly, "I... I can't".

"Why not?" He asked quietly, "It's just chocolate".

"I just... I just can't, ok?" He growled, suddenly cold and harsh again, before abruptly standing up, and storming off.

The avengers stared after him, confused by his sudden angry snaps, before they all turned to Thor, looking for answers.

The God of Thunder simply shrugged, just as mystified by his younger brothers reaction.

Frowning, Stark glanced down at the box of sweets in his hands, then back up at the door Loki had just walked out through.

What was so bad about chocolate?

* * *

**Part 2/7 - Natasha Romanoff**

* * *

The second time the God of Lies came into contact with chocolate was just the morning after.

Natasha had found a box of Coco Pops buried deep in the back of one of the kitchen presses, still in date, and so, the entire team helped themselves to the sugary chocolate cereal.

And then Loki walked in.

The results were immediate.

One second, the Trickster was calmly walking in the kitchen door, hair tousled, clothes ruffled, still sleepy, and the next, he was wide-eyed, seemingly terrified, and with his back pressed firmly against the wall on the other side of the room.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breath.

He was glaring at the cereal packet in the middle of the room.

And then, just like that, the moment was over, and when the Avengers next blinked, he was calmly pouring himself some coffee over in the corner.

Silence.

Then, "What the fuck was that?"

Loki glanced up at the Black Widow, "... What was what?"

She glared at him, "You almost had a panic attack when you came in. Why?"

He averted his gaze, "Why what?"

"God dammit, Loki!" She yelled, "What is wrong with chocolate?"

He froze, mid-coffee stir, "... I have no idea what your talking about".

She stood up, despite Bruce's frantic head-shaking, and walked over, slamming a bowl of Coco Pops down on the counter in front of him, "Eat it".

He flinched, and took a step back, "No".

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I'm not hungry" He finished lamely.

She stared at him for a minute, before giving a curt nod, "Alright... But I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, you know".

He gave a rare smile, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't try".

* * *

**Part 3/7 - Thor Odinson**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Brother?"

Loki sighed, "Go away Thor".

"But brother-"

"I am NOT your brother, Odinson" He growled, cutting him off.

It was silent for a minute.

Then, "Loki, please".

"... What do you want, Thor?" He finally asked, and the God of Thunder frowned, "What is your connection to this Midgardian sweet? What wrong has it done to you, brother?"

"NOTHING" He yelled, flinging open the door, "Nothing, Thor, it has done nothing!".

"Then why-"

"Shut the fuck up, brother".

Silence.

"... You called me brother " Thor said quietly, and Loki laughed, "You only pay attention to that part? This just proves that you're an imbecile, Odinson".

He sighed. "Loki, I was just-"

"You were just leaving" He interrupted, "As am I".

He shoved past the Thunder God, leaving his once-brother staring after him, wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

**Part 4/7 - Steve Rogers**

* * *

The third time Silvertongue got freaked out over chocolate, was in the gym.

He was furious.

That argument with Thor had left him wound-up and of a desire need to hit something.

And so, here he was, punching the life out of a punching bag, knuckles ripped open, and with blood pouring down his arms.

And then Steve came in.

Eating a candy bar.

At first, the God of Lies didn't notice him, and continued beating up the punching bag, glaring at it with all his might, but once Steve got within a ten meter radius, he froze.

Captain America noticed it too, and stared at him, confused, before glancing down at the food in his hand, and suddenly realising.

He smiled, and turned back to Loki, "The chocolate?"

"... The chocolate" He agreed quietly.

"Do you not like it?" He asked again.

Loki smirked, "On the contrary Captain".

"So... You do like it?" He questioned.

The God sighed, "... I better go".

He quickly made to walk away.

"You know, I wouldn't judge you" Steve called after him, "If you like sweets, I mean. Everyone loves something".

He slowly came to a stop, yet did not turn back around, "... I know you mean well, Rogers, but it would be wise not to stray into my life any more than you already have".

And with that, he once again disappeared, muttering something about having to find Dr Banner to fix up his hands.

Steve stared after him, a small smile creeping into his expression.

He had finally cracked it.

And now, he just had to put his plan into action.

And so, still smiling, he took out his Stark phone and rang Dr Banner.

* * *

**Part 5/7 - Bruce Banner**

* * *

The doctor looked up as their was a single knock on the lab door, before suddenly doing a double take when he saw the God of Mischief standing there.

And also the bloody handprint he had left after him.

Needless to say, he quickly let him in.

"A punching bag?" Bruce questioned, examining the Gods blood-covered knuckles.

Loki nodded silently.

"And what made you lose your temper so easily?" He asked again, slight amusement flickering through his eyes.

"... Thor".

"Ah".

No more needed to be said.

"Well, you don't need stitches, thankfully" Bruce continued, "Just plenty of bandages. I'll get my bag".

The God simply nodded in thanks.

"What, may I ask, were you two arguing over?" Banner asked, rooting around in his desk for the first aid kit.

"Why do you wish to know?"

He shrugged, "Just so I know not to bring it up in the future, that's all".

Loki sighed, "... Chocolate".

The doctor let out a startled laugh, before quickly correcting himself once he caught sight of the Gods glare, "Sorry... But what IS your problem with chocolate, anyway? I mean, after last night, and this morning, and the argument with Thor... I'm curious".

"Curiosity killed the cat" He shot back, and Bruce smiled, "But science is still trying to figure out how".

Loki stared at him for a minute, before smirking, "Tosü".

The doctor began wrapping his left hand, "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

He sighed, "Tell me why you have a problem with chocolate".

"I don't have a problem with chocolate, Dr Banner" He replied, "It's just better if I do not have any".

"Why?"

"I answered your first question already. Just be grateful that I'm still talking to you" He growled, and Bruce put his hands up in defence, "Ok, ok. No more questions".

"Good".

Silence.

"... But seriously, what IS wrong with chocolate?"

* * *

**Part 6/7 - Clint Barton**

* * *

"Hey Rudolf" Clint smirked, dangling from his bedroom ceiling.

Loki rolled his eyes at him, "I'm not in the mood for your idiotic nicknames, Hawkeye".

"Oooh, someone's touchy today" He commented, "So come on, what was that earlier on?"

"What was what?" He grumbled.

Clint smirked yet again, "Your argument with Point Break. I only caught the end of it, but it seemed pretty heated. And then I next saw you beating the shit out of a Captain-America-issued punching bag".

"My argument with that imbecile does not concern you".

"Well, actually, it kind of does, since Bruce is laying it on thick to Thunder in the kitchen right now" He shot back, and Loki tensed up, "He's what?"

"Yea. He's really giving it to him" He replied, "I didn't know Banner could yell so loudly. Something about bloody knuckles and brotherly love... You should check it out".

"Thor deserves whatever is coming to him" He growled, "And if that means the Hulk going on a rampage throughout the city, so be it".

"Well, that's not very nice. He's your brother".

The God of Lies glared at him, "He is no relation of mine, Tweety, and unless you wish to join him on Dr Banners hit list, I suggest you leave me in my solitary".

The Hawk quickly returned to his nest.

Remaining on his window seat for a minute longer, the Gods curiosity easily took over, and he stood up, silently stepping out of the room.

When he reached the kitchen, however, he was greeted by silence.

Not Dr Banner, nor Thor, were anywhere in sight.

Frowning, he stepped further into the kitchen, as if expecting them to suddenly appear out from behind the fridge or worktop.

But there was still no one in sight.

The kitchen was empty.

And then, that's when he smelt it.

The strong, strange, yet gloriously delicious fragrance, that could only belong to one thing.

Chocolate.

* * *

**Part 7/7 - Loki Laufeyson**

* * *

"You put it in the right place?" Steve asked, and Natasha nodded, "Exactly where you told me to".

He nodded once, before turning to Clint, "And you? You made sure that he was curious?"

"Dude, a fight between the Thunder God and the Incredible Hulk? I think anyone would pay to see that".

Smiling, he turned to face Bruce, "How are his hands? No lasting damage, I hope?"

"Thankfully not, but he did give himself quite the bash" He replied, and Thor frowned, "My brother is injured?"

"No thanks to you" Natasha muttered, and Stark sighed, "Guys, come on, no fighting here. Now, what, exactly, are we doing?"

He turned to Steve.

He smiled, "I have a theory".

"About?"

"About Loki... And chocolate" He finished, and immediately, all eyes snapped to his.

Silence.

And then they heard a loud bang from the kitchen.

Rogers grinned, "And now I have my proof".

Whatever the other Avengers were expecting as they entered the kitchen, it was certainly not this.

Loki was on the ground.

Surrounded by sweet wrappers.

And had a mouthful of chocolate.

He didn't even notice as they came in, just continued to eat more and more sweets, which were after falling from a large jar in the middle of the tiled floor.

He looked happier than a kid at Christmas.

Smiling, Bruce cleared his throat, and the Trickster jumped, and spun around to face them, guilt immediately apparent in his features.

Silence.

Stark smirked, "And who knew? Turns out Silvertongue has a SweetTooth".

Loki glared at him for that, before slowly reaching out and grabbing the jar of chocolate, clutching it protectively to his chest, "Mine".

Steve laughed, "Don't worry Loks, I bought it especially just for you".

The Gods gaze softened slightly at that, but he remained on the ground, curled up with his new prize.

"So... I take it that you DONT hate chocolate, then?" Clint asked, and he gave a small nod.

"Then why lie?" He asked again, and everyone turned to stare at him.

It took a minute to click.

He smirked, "You're the God of Lies, of course... But seriously, all this time? Rejecting our chocolate offers? Why?"

"I... It's a weakness" He replied quietly, "I'd do nearly anything for chocolate and... I didn't want you to find out about that".

"Once again, I won't hold it against you" Rogers said, shrugging, "And I'm pretty sure these guys won't either... But seriously, chocolate?"

They all burst out laughing.

Blushing slightly, Loki turned back to his jar of sweets, "Yea. Chocolate".

It was silent for a minute.

"So, hey, now that we know your deepest, darkest secret" Clint suddenly began, "Can I have some-"

"No" Loki snapped.

He stared at him, "... No?"

"No" He repeated, "It's my chocolate... Completely positively Mine".


End file.
